


Dream Into Your Happy Place

by LadyJaneSlay1554



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dethklok - Freeform, Dreams, Drug Use, Episode: s04 The Doomstar Requiem, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Imprisonment, Lullabies, Magnus has a lot of thoughts, Memories, One Shot, Sleep, Sleeping Pills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaneSlay1554/pseuds/LadyJaneSlay1554
Summary: Magnus reflects on reality after the novelty of his captives' imprisonment is gone.  He offers an escape.
Relationships: Abigail Remeltindtdrinc/Toki Wartooth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dream Into Your Happy Place

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot I had about how Magnus starts seemingly to loose his cruelness during the last portion of the Doomstar Requiem. Inspired by Abigail's beautiful lullaby and Magnus' old picture of the original Dethklok when he was still a member.

“Don’t be scared, my little friend. I am here with you….”

Magnus heard Abigail’s familiar lullaby to Toki as he walked past on his rounds. She’d been singing it to her cellmate for quite a while, probably since they’d both recovered from their kidnapping injuries. 

“Things have gotten so bad, but I am here with you.”

He took out his knife, flicked it open, and picked his nails clean, listening to the sweet voice on the other side of the door. Bits of dirt and grit were excised with precision. 

“We’ll most likely die…  
They’ll pull off our skin, they’ll pull up our eyes….”

Sure, HE didn’t want to kill them. Play with them, use them as bait, scare them, man-handle them, torture them a bit, make them squirm. Just the fun stuff. Just to show them who made sure they were still alive. But mutilate them that much, like what she was singing about in the song?

“They’ll play in our blood, be cannibalized.”

HE certainly didn’t want to play in their blood. He was no vampire, and the fear of getting some bloodbourne disease was one made all too real from his most recent living arrangements. And as for cannibalism, the thought of eating them? No way. He had his cans of tuna, mushy peas (a weird taste for a weird food he’d developed from a brief tour in the UK), crackers, peanut butter, applesauce, cereal and a few dozen cases of water and pineapple juice that he kept squirreled away from the Revengencers and the Assassin. He was pretty sure those guys were cannibals, though. Jeez. This was definitely the roughest crowd he’d ever run with. 

“They’ll bathe us in acid, they’ll chew through our brains.  
They’ll chop up our guts and cut up our veins….”

Though her singing voice was beautiful, soulful and melodic, Magnus wondered how the hell describing all of these horrendous torture methods was supposed to comfort the kid. Why not sing about something else? Didn’t he remember Toki saying something about how much he liked rabbits? And he was so child-like already. Maybe a rendition of “Little Bunny Foo-Foo” would calm him down a bit more? But then he remembered the part about “scooping up the field-mice and boppin’ ‘em on the head,” and it occurred to him that children’s nursery songs were all-too-riddled with violence. Blunt force trauma to those little, unsuspecting mice. That Bunny Foo-Foo guy was quite the sadistic bully.

“But close your eyes,  
Drift away….”

A different tone. A hopeful, escapist tone that Abigail put extra sweetness and a sense of yearning into. He’d heard snippets of this portion before. He could imagine how beautiful it must sound to Toki. Their cell was small, but it did have a high ceiling and was relatively empty. Whenever he or the Assassin spoke to them in there, it always echoed. How hauntingly beautiful she must sound now. Magnus continued to listen in.

“Dream into your happy place.”

And then it hit him. Like a kick in the face. At night, they all slept, except for a few Revengencers who sat awake at all the building’s entrances and exits, keeping watch. He couldn’t recall ever going into the cell by himself or with the Assassin past 10pm on any evening. And the activity in the morning usually didn’t start until 9am… or even later some days. That meant the prisoners got a bit of a reprieve, too. Did they use it to sleep? Talk? Fuck? Nibble at the dog food and other odd scraps he brought them to eat? To dream. It must be that. They knew there was no escaping this place. Their dreams must be the only way they could possibly get out, if only for a little while. It’d been months since they’d been captured; no doubt their hope of a Dethklok rescue was waning and possibly gone.

“Remember the finest moments in your life.  
It’s your power and your strength; your happy place….”

This game they were playing with Dethklok was growing long and boring. Would they ever show up at all? Keeping and playing with these two was hardly any fun any more. Hell, he was actually starting to feel a bit sorry for them – the woman – Abigail – hadn’t really done anything wrong. Maybe she’d slept with Nathan, but then again, so had a good chunk of the female population. She just happened to be a bit close to him. But she hadn’t usurped his old position in the band. Toki had. But Toki had grown so weak and pathetic, even moreso than he had been from the start – when he’d met him at the camp. Despite those muscles he’d once had, he was a mewling, begging pushover. 

“Go there now, now...  
Go, go there now….”

There it was. He felt sorry for them. There they were, just like rats in a cage. Hadn’t they had enough? Sure, they were good enough as bait, but only as long as they were still alive. 

Magnus thought of the nights he had good dreams. Usually he popped two sleeping pills if he wanted to achieve such a thing. He always woke up feeing a bit refreshed, and sometimes, even hopeful. Hopeful that, after all this was over and done that he could pick up his Les Paul again and start to play, start to write. Maybe even release something to get his work out there again. He’d have to get a new identity first after this whole mess got sorted. Cut his hair, lose the beard. But a fresh start was certainly appealing. Assuming he’d survive whatever Dethklok, should they come, would dish out to him. But if he could slink away, move to some far-off country, maybe he could make that new beginning.

He made his way back to his room. Another thought struck him. Maybe the Assassin felt like he’d outlived his usefulness and had designs on executing him. He’d killed plenty of Revengencers for exactly that. Just because he was slightly more articulate and intelligent, was he so different? Was his doom already sealed?

If Dethklok did end up showing up, presumably with an army of highly-trained Klokateers with guns a-blazing, his goose would surely be cooked. Death – the final frontier. Sure, he’d been baptized in his mother’s Presbyterian congregation when he was a baby, but he was sure he’d done things he’d never be clean of. He wasn’t even sure if Heaven and Hell were real. In his most hopeful state, he wanted to think that death was simply the gateway for the soul to a new adventure so fantastic and wondrous that no one would ever think of going back to drab, boring life on planet Earth. But, it was more than likely just like pulling a power cord. Done. Body, soul, consciousness... all extinct. Nothing but worms, fire, or the unthinkable knives and stomach acids of the Assassin and his Revengencers awaited his carcass when he finally snuffed it.

Magnus popped open a can of tuna and dumped a few crackers on his plate. Opening a bottle of water, he thought of those escape methods as he had his meager meal. He’d down a few sleeping pills and see what kinds of dreams he’d have that night. Those knocked him out so nicely, and he was smart enough to bring a sizable stash with him when he moved into his quarters. His current “studio apartment” looked to be an old, small, private office, but it was big enough to accommodate an extra-long twin mattress he’d found, his guitar and his food supply. And that’s all that mattered.

He trundled around for his pills in his duffle bag, and his hand swiped a piece of paper. Magnus grasped the thing and pulled it out, nearly cringing as he looked at the photo. Dethklok in their early days. He still had a place as lead guitarist. His younger face grinned in a reserved fashion, his left hand on Murderface’s shoulder. He noticed that he and Nathan were looking at each other. 

It was nice to have… friends… back in the day. He knew in his heart that the band must be out looking for Toki now. Or at least Offdensen had dutifully conscripted some Klokateers to do the work for them. A few of them had found their hideout, only to be butchered by the Assassin and sent back in pieces to Mordhaus. He wondered how many more it would take before they either gave up or the band themselves showed up.

Until then, it was time for a rest. He located the pills and had a thought.

“Close your eyes, drift away, dream into your happy place….” Abigail’s lullaby echoed through his brain. He grabbed a fresh can of Alpo and dumped it into a paper bowl. An after-dinner bonus for the two. He took out four sleeping pills and crushed them to powder with the bottom of a glass tumbler on some newspaper. He mixed the powder into the dog food until it was totally absorbed. 

Everyone deserved an escape now and then. He knew he couldn’t let them go physically – they’d never get away, weak as they were in their present states. Magnus wouldn’t risk his neck driving them away to safety. But at least he could help them to dream. The pills he’d given them would surely knock them out cold and help them rest. And they always gave him the happiest of dreams, too.

Magnus unlocked their door and set the food down. Ravenous, they ate without a word, but watched him with wary eyes. He left as he had come in, stern-faced and silent.

Within minutes, they were fast asleep.

From then on, every dinner held Magnus’ special seasoning. And despite the hostile environment of their dungeon, Abigail and Toki had the best dreams of their lives.


End file.
